shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Oread/1869-01/page/15
﻿THE OREAD. 15 1800. ANNUAL ANNOUNCEMENT THE CHICAGO EVENING JOURNAL A First-class Western Newspaper Daily, Tri-Weekly and Weekly. Another year—one of the most exciting and eventful in American history—inclosing, and a new year, with abundant promise ol peace, prosperity, and progress, IS about to dawn upou our bl^Sacd country. The Chicago Evening Journal Whose existence dutfs buck to the infancy of Western settlement mid development— being «*rr a quarter of a century rV stretches forth its hand of cot«gratulaiion •nd greeting to the Western residing public, at the advent of a new year. It wisheft its readers joy, and hope* that it and they may long lire to enjoy each other’s company. "We hare fought the gn^d fiiiht.” (!uint'« election hag been secured, and with it the gut ranty of national pence mid justice, and the triumph of human right* in all parts ol the land. The euemics of peace, and order ■ nd justice—the conspirators against the welfare of tW Republic—copperheinjism and **^1 terrorism, have be#u defeated. Let us rejoice that our devotion to the cause of tl.e Republic and our fidelity to sacred principles have been thus happily rewatded with a substantial victory. The JorasAL’s pro*prrity, during the past year, has been unexampled in Western new-paper enterprise. We have filled overv edition with f-esh news—have studied to render our news columns trustworthy and a faithful reflex of the >piiit and pi<»grc*s of the times—have done our utmost to enter-tain, enlighten, and edify the public—have, in short, stopped at oeither expense or effort to make Thk Jocn.MAL a Ji'ttthim netr'j«i}>tr «W m we/come family iU taut We tru«t that our leaders found it all that they de>ired.— At all events, they hare giteu us a steady and cordial auppoil. It is our determination to contintl* our ef forts to meet the wants of the Western Dewspaper-reading public. We will span no p4iiis to improve Tux Jocenal, and to Uake it what it should be. TUe Te/tgrapk will continue to supply us with the latest news from all p^rts of our Country and the world. At a y P*tper it will continue to be without a rival in the W. *i»«g an advocate and supporter of Rrptiblictn prin^pla* and policy, mui* loin* • general nt-wn, commercial and family p4 per. now has aa large a circuUtiou as any Western dailv. THE WKKKLY Joca-saL haa been gaining thousands of new reader* during the past Tear, and we confidently expect iliat thousand* more will be added to it* suhsciiption Hsi d«rmg the coming vear It is as good a general Dews and family paper as Is published in the country. THK TRI WEEKLY Jocrxal, which !* published every other day—three issues c»ch week—*s also increasing in circulation. The 7Vf WVMy ia made np of the issue* of the Zta/y of iu d-»y or publication jud the day prcvioe*—*«*ing in (act the reading matter o( two Daily Journal* in ene. We respectfully Mibir.it the cliin.s of Tin JoLitSAL to the con.-ideralion of the Western people* Being the oldest established paper in the Northwest, we also endeavor to make it in all r<-*pe<^« the be*t. TKUMS—INVARIABLY IN ADVANCE. Daily Juurmd.—i\*r year, $12. feiX mouths ftJ. Tlnee months, ?3. Tri IYrrkhj Jmtrnal.—Single copy, per year, ffi Club of 5 copies, £25. Ten copies, $.M> Wn klyJowna!.— Single copy, per ye*r,*2.00 Club of live copies, per year, 8.75 Club of twi copii s. per year, 1C.DU Club of twenty copies, and one extra to getter np of (Hub, 30.00 Single Copy, six months, 1 On Club of five copies, six months, 4 50 Club of ten copies, six months, 8 30 Club of twenty copie*, six months, lti.oo , Tin* getter up *»f a Club of tuore than fire copies may retain a commission ol 7Vw Per Cent, on Weekly Club-*. Postmasters mat reuiu 10 per c* nt. ol aH money forwarded to us by subscription* secured by them. Remittance* for Clubs mutt be made nt one time, hrit additions m»r be made at any lime, at Chib Kate? after the Club lv/isbern rai>ed, provided it full rwir’s subscription is taken. M*»ney should be sent by Po>tOftlce Mwtiev Orde** when practicable. Address CHARKRS L. WILSON, P.JJ.Jirr. No. 46 Dearborn St., C.Mca^A, Iil. A Feast for tlie Reading World. The Largest, Cheapest, and Best. THE NEW YORK MERCUEY r«»u ib<)9. The Thirtr»fir*»t tohime c»f thia popular wetkly will coit»inei>c*' with the New Year, and the proprietor propose to mnke it the tiu«si brillin und iu a*iv ^rnniute of a fii*t-rate House-hoM Jouri.*!. The lending feature of the new volume will be a powvi I | *t-.rv bv m.-- m. k nir\i>i>uN, author of Mertrnnd, **Nolx«lt.V I Hi-i:hfer,” **'fhe "Thr< e Ti ».»*■■* Dead w crt., ec» , and on«‘ of I|»e tniml Jv«»J«u* Ur noreli-ts of the d.iv, entitled, THK KACTOKY <«IRL; on. THE M AND 1 HR BLI<;IIT, —Ihe ot «v hi< h ar«* »ndefi<.it«dv ru«>re *>r.»ph c nrei sinking than th«»Mt> ernlMMjied »n a>*v *»f tin* -e-i*.*itional stri«rt*dratit^ which n.»w hoh> p »-v.-nion of tht* *ta:f«* The •'Factory will l»e al mm| inm* - dintelv followed by a new »torr »»f surjgi^s-ir»:' |*«ter. s?. f, «»»i* tl*«* |*^n ««f J. H, S*i»iih. Kvj , another *,f t*Miftnigr*,v,** **Sta‘ field Hal«.r "Millv. M »vne,** etc., written f«n the X»w Vonic i4r»u::T All the ♦** rating “peci^ltiea of the NFW YORK MK let TRY Will be retain.d, and new departments add« d from time to tin e during the *T«»„'resa of the venr. It is due to a public that long a^o ibis lime lt«m«.'^d wuchapa|-er) procurable on either side of t|*e Atlantic, Thi* will be d«»i*e, Romanes, Nmeletta, Satirical 8ketche»», Hu moron* Poems, Fanrv Talea, articles on Amerean S|»«»rtsa*id Pa«tifrjes, and a Week* ly dig»?t of all that is inferiating in Th«»at* rieal and other popular Amusement* and R^reationa, will figure in the contents of the Nkv York Merccet for the coming year. Through the department appropria* ted the youthful anthore*>«e* of America, hundreds of lad v-wrilera, now fimous, fir>>t made tl»e acquaintance of the puhNe. This cham.el of communication between youri* ladit*a of ta'.eut and gt*nius and the readme world will continue ujen to the for* mer; and auch of their production* as are calculated to do them credit and give them preMtire will be p iblished with auch critical comment' as they se* n» to call for. TUe object of the Proprietors of Thk Nkw York Mi-burt i* to render it the best family neWMaj-er in the United States; and if | avin^ tin* hijfbeM premium for the best literary talent* will M*cure that result, it will ceitaiulv be attaineal matter, will continue to 1h* i^iii-d at Ki^ht Cent* a copy, and ftdd by all Newsmen afid Periodical Dralrr* >n America. To Mail Subscribers our term* for 1^69 will be Ca**h in advance: Sjngle coptea. a year; ihr«*e c«»;d> ' .£7 ; »ix eopi«*a, 13 dollar*; nit.c c *f tp-, 2i) dollar*. The j'srtT wl.o M»‘rd* us 20 dolUn* for a club of nine c*»piea will »«-ee»ve an aihlitional copy, free, ^ix nioi^nV -ubx*riptiohs received. VS i;te p!a;n]v the name o| iN»*t Office, County and Stale. S)»erimen copies ^nl fret? to all applicant*. AitdrrM ('AL’LI)WKLL .f Newspapers giving flie ah* •re prosjst tu*« foi.i or rtifire inM*rtiona,witb an editorisl notice, will hr entilli-d to hare two copie* of tlie New York Mercury sent f •- one year to any address they may indicate. * ‘iM4 I ) AIXTS FOR F A R M KRS an.» others.— I Ti.r Grafton Mineral Paint Co. are now n autifartnrtrii' the Best, Cheapest and m«*t PcmMe Paint inn*.-; two •'imta well put on, mixed with pure Linseed Oil, will last lOor IS rears; it ia of a 1 isrHt bn wn or beautiful chitcolat* color, and can be changed to green, 1« id. M*e*e, drab, olive or cream, t.* suit the tante id the con».uii er. it »«. valuable for IlmiM-s, I’a'nx, Fences, (Vriftrf a»*d Car H'ale:«, pTiisi»»d Wware. Agricultural I*ii; |iMiM'j»«*s Canal R»»«t«, \ c*s»*l»* and SbtfA* Canvas J4«-lal ainl Shi •in ruatil 5 <>u*> bt.U U>~ p.\*i t «»r ] and a*- a paint lar anv p irixM? I* unj*viie_r on receipt of the gooda. Arf